


Do the Dirty (Clothes) with me

by padfootvioletstilinski



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Big hero 6 reference, Bisexual Male Character, Deep Conversations, Fall out boy reference, Fluff, Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, No Sex, One Kiss, They wash laundry, Thomas and Newt are at university, bisexual!newt, bisexual!thomas, don't know how to tag, first fic, green day reference, how to get away with murder au, really bad title, slightly cracky, so much, sorry - Freeform, thats it, the glade is a laundromat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootvioletstilinski/pseuds/padfootvioletstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 1am when Thomas realised he needed clean clothes, it was 1.30 when he met Newt. Who he didn't know he wanted till he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas choked on his saliva, “Jesus Newt, didn’t think our relationship had got to exchanging explicit sexual details man”<br/>“Oh Tommy boy, we’re only getting started”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Dirty (Clothes) with me

It was 1.00 am when Thomas realised every piece of clothing he owned reeked of sweat and desperation, as well as the bacon from Frypan’s. Which was a huge problem, because one it was gross and he felt like he was rotting inside, two because he was meant to be working on a huge case for his badass professor/defence attorney, and if he turned up at her office smelling like the backend of a boar there were going to be some problems.

It was 1.10 am when Thomas also realised his shoddy excuse for a flat had no washing machine to think of, then came 1.30 am when Thomas had finished contemplating his life choices and wondering whether a life of crime was really worth rejecting.

“Fuck” he muttered, he rose from the floor and began to gather every item of clothing in into a wash basket and left his flat, praying to God that there was a laundromat available for apparent insomniac adolescents.

***

 

Thomas pushed the door of Glader’s Laundromats open with a sense of satisfaction, he only had to walk 10 minutes from his place, it was open, light and the only other person in here was a blonde dude who was leaning against one of the machines and only glanced up at him when he heard the door chime.

Fuck, he was gorgeous.

He was young, about Thomas’s age, with sandy blond hair that curled up at the back of his neck, he had a slim frame and was wearing a pair of sweats that framed his ass so nicely-

“You alright there greenie?”

Thomas’s train of thought came to an abrupt halt when he realised that Blondie was speaking to him.

“Uh yeah, just, um, got dirty clothes” He stammered. God dammit.

Blondie smirked “I can see that, well as you can see there are washers at your disposal, you just need a quarter.” He then went back to playing with his phone.

Thomas just nodded to himself, and chose the washing machine opposite Blondies. By complete, total coincidence. _(Read, not a coincidence at all)._

After he finished piling the items in, not even bothering to swap the lights and the darks, he turned the washer on and let the ongoing sound of water, suds and machinery fill his ears, he slipped down to the floor in front of the washer, idly tapping on his knees. He looked towards Blondie and took in his fill.

He had a jawline you could cut glass on, Thomas noted. He cleared his throat. “Uh hey”.

Blondie glanced up from his phone slightly “You alright?”

“Yeah, just making conversation. I’m Thomas by the way. I go to the uni”.

“Thought, I recognised you, aren’t you the guy who works for that weirdass law attorney, the one who said her husband killed that Lila chick?”

“My attorney isn’t weirdass dumbass, she’s the best teacher I’ve ever had” Thomas stated defensively.

Newt rose his eyebrows at his voice, “Jeez I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Well done Thomas you just made this awkward. He shook his head, “Nah sorry, she’s just going through a lot of shit, its hard work learning your husband murdered someone then having to testify you know?”

“No I don’t know, but I can imagine, sorry. Name’s Newt by the way”.

Newt. _Newt._ Thomas could get with that. “Don’t worry about it. Newt a nickname then?”

“You could say that Greenbean” Newt went straight back to his phone with hunched shoulders.

“You keep calling me that, Greenie, Greenbean, what’s it mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean Greenie.” Newt didn’t glance at him this time.

“Yes, that didn’t sound remotely dirty at all” Thomas said getting the feeling that the conversation was over. Then he heard a snort. Thomas smiled to himself, he was determined to get this guy to talk.

“But seriously what does Greenbean mean?” he tried again.

Newt breathed in, and tilted his neck to the side looking Thomas straight in the eye. “Alright Mr Curious, it means newbie, you’re obviously new here.”

“How’d you know that? You keep tabs on everyone who just happens to wander in here?” Thomas guessed jokingly, but Newt just looked at Thomas with his deep eyes. He grinned.

“Nah, too much work, I’m just saying that I would’ve remembered a face like yours”.

Thomas felt his face heat up, and Newt’s grin grew wider. Striving for a change in topic Thomas asked “So this is normal then, just waltzing in here at 2am and doing the dirty. Shit I meant-“

“Its 1.48 am if we’re being accurate,” Newt continued.

, and yeah its completely normal Tommy, you don’t wanna know what these innocent washers have seen at night” Newt smirked making Thomas laugh.

“Really? Bet there’s some right 50 shades of Grey shit going down in here”

“Going down being the appropriate term” Newt teased.

Thomas laughed, “You seem to know a lot about it, voyeurism a thing for you or-“

“Ha, not my kink, I just happen to know that a washing machine makes an excellent leaning spot while you’re getting blown-“

Thomas choked on his saliva, “Jesus Newt, didn’t think our relationship had got to exchanging explicit sexual details man”

Newt threw his head back in laughter, giving Thomas a sinful view of his neck, smooth unblemished skin, how can a guy’s Adams apple look so freaking sinful? Thomas ached to move closer and latch his lips-

“Oh Tommy boy, we’re only getting started”.

Thomas bounced back to earth, “God, am I going to regret this?”

“Probably”

“Well, it’s only 2am, my wash is still going, let the deep, meaningful conversations begin”.

***

"Shut your mouth, there is no way that Green Day is better that Fall Out Boy, Fall Out Boy set the fucking standard!”

“Standard?! What shuck standard?! Green Day created new genres of music Tommy, they are the ones who set the standard! Shuck you are so uneducated.” Newt drawled.

“Oh I’m uneducated?” I’ll have you know that Fall Out Boy are freaking awesomer compared to Green Day-

“One, awesomer isn’t a word, and no they’re really not”

“Have you listed to Fall out Boy man? Their music is so freaking complex-“

“Complex my arse!”

“You’re just jealous because Fall Out Boy are going to be remembered for centuries! You could even say-“

“Don’t you do it Tommy.”

“That they could be-“

“Don’t you bloody do it!”

“Immortals”

“I shucking hate you”

***

“Newt? Do you wanna build a snow-“

“No, don’t even go there. I’ll build a nurse robot called Baymax with you.”

“Hell Yes!”

***

“Seriously does anyone work here, we’ve been alone for the past 2 hours?”

“Hell if I bloody know tommy, apparently my mate Minho said that an old guy does own the place, he calls him Ratman”

“Creative. Is Minho the guy with the real buff arms?”

“Everyone says that”

***

“You got any siblings Newt?”

“An older sister, Sonya she works at this huge publishing company, my parents wanted me to follow in her footsteps, what about you?”

“Younger brother and half-sister, Chuck and Teresa, Teresa’s my age but isn’t going to the same uni as us, it’s weird man, not being with her, I mean she was always there now she isn’t, it terrifies me. And don’t even get me started on Chuck, the kid is so freaking talented and funny, he could always make me laugh no matter what-“Thomas noticed Newt staring at him with a soft expression, it made him feel self-conscious, but not in a bad way. He held his gaze.

“and I’ve just realised I’m babbling, sorry” Thomas said awkwardly, rubbing his neck, his eyes not leaving Newt’s once.

“Nah don’t worry about it, you guys sound pretty close, I’m kind of jealous of that.”

Surprised, Thomas rose his eyebrows “Why would you be jealous? I thought you had your sister?”

Newt glared at the floor and said nothing for a good five minutes. Not that Thomas counted or anything. The silence between them was deafening.

“Well, whatever happened,” Thomas began slowly “I guess they just don’t deserve you”

Newt finally looked up at him with a sad smile, Thomas wanted to rub it off his face and bury his face in his neck, he wanted to comfort him. “Pretty sure it’s the other way round Tommy, but thanks.”

***

“Tommy, are you scared about the future?”

“Fucking terrified”

***

“What are you studying anyway?”

“Biological Sciences, the plant side of it.”

“Really? Did not have you pegged as a plant guy Newt.”

“I like to defy the stereotype, what did you have me pegged as?”

“Hipster Lit Student.”

“Damn what gave me away?” Newt grinned

Thomas shrugged, “Your whole demeanour, the whole glued to your phone, the beach messy hair, you probably have the artic monkeys are your phone, don’t deny it. All you need is a beanie and a coffee and you’d be good to go”.

Newt frowned a little but it vanished in an instant, but Thomas couldn’t help but think he crossed a line, which isn’t what he wanted at all, and this was going so well. “Sorry, I make a lot of assumptions. I mean it’s like you said, you defy the stereotype right?”

Newt’s mouth quirked, “And proud to do so, you’re bloody observant aren’t you Tommy?”

Thomas smirked “Well I sort of have to be, being a law student.”

“Oh yeah, tell me about that Lila chick then?”

Thomas shook his head “Nah nah nah, that’s classified.”

Newt started pouting, honest to god started pouting, his pink lip was so plump and Thomas was so done.

“Oh come on, you can tell me, I swear I won’t tell anyone”.

“No, lets change the subject, let’s talk about… sexual orientation” What the hell was wrong with him?

Newt raised his eyebrows, “Bit of a weird change of subject Tommy”.

Thomas gawped then said “Well, we’re going in deep aren’t we?”

Newt just nodded, “Ok you go first.”

Ok, Thomas was about to reveal his sexual identity to a complete stranger, which yes it should unnerve him given that fact that he hasn’t really figured it out for himself, but this was Newt, he wasn’t gonna turn out to be a complete homophobe.

“Well I’m pretty much equal opportunity, I mean I wouldn’t go all the way and say I was pan but maybe bi-everything?” Thomas steeled himself ready for an annoying remark.

But Newt was smiling, and it wasn’t a grin, or even a smirk, it was a full out pearly white smile _, he had dimples._

“Same, bisexual is a definite. But I don’t like labels, I mean why do we need to be defined Tommy, answer me that?” Newt Challenged,

Thomas was thrown back, this was a complete change of tune, but two could play at this game.

“You tell me.”

“That’s the bloody thing Tommy” Newt began, elated.

“I don’t know! Why should I have a label in this klunk of a world, we’re all messed up as it is, why do we need to bring labels into the mix? It’s not like my sexual orientation is the most interesting thing about me, sexuality is a spectrum for each person, its buggin scientific! The people who want to define us just want to box us in and I hate it, I don’t want to be trapped, in a maze where I’m watched and controlled, what shucking right do they have to do that Tommy?”

Newt’s eyes had brightened with new purpose during this, it was like he was glowing, his cheeks were rosy, he was breathing deeply, his arms hung upwards awkwardly, he looked freaking erratic and high but Thomas hadn’t see anything so beautiful.

Thomas licked his lips and watched with happiness as Newt traced the movement.

“You shouldn’t have to be controlled, Newt you have every right to be who you are.” Thomas whispered. _With me._

Newt breathed “ _Tommy_ ”, then he crawled up to him from his side of Glader’s Laundromat, Thomas didn’t move up to greet him, just let him come to him, his heart pounding so loudly he could feel blood rushing in his ears.

Newt crawled between Thomas’s legs stayed there, Thomas could feel the heat of his body through his thin t-shirt, so close yet so far, his heart was beating so hard he was surprised it didn’t climb out of his chest and right into Newt’s hand. He ached to close the distance between them, but was determined to let Newt follow through, he was so, so close.

Thomas could count the number of eye lashes he had, he could see a small mole on his left cheekbone, and his lips were so plump and-

Then they were kissing.

It was the lightest brush of lips, like air, like Newt was Thomas’s oxygen and he needed him to keep his heart going, to make sure he would be okay, and the world would be alright again. They parted ever so slightly, eyes never leaving the others, soft gasps filled the room.

Newt pressed his forehead on his, he smiled again and said “Think we forgot the washing.”

***

It was 6.45am and Thomas had a new number in his phone, a date for tomorrow, a new hand to hold, as well as fresh clean clothes, life had never felt so great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this, this is my first fic in this fandom as well as ever, so feedback would be pretty awesome!  
> I don't own the characters, they all belong to James Dashner,also it isn't beta-ed so any mistakes let me know xx
> 
>  
> 
> (If you're reading this, hi Shannon)


End file.
